


10 Microfics Doctor/Master

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Life on Mars - Freeform, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme le titre l'indique, 10 microfics de 100 mots ou moins Doctor/Master que j'ai faites pour un défi sur LiveJournal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Microfics Doctor/Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Voici un petit défi à fic que j'ai fait sur LiveJournal, les règles étaient les suivantes :
> 
> Donnez-moi un couple que je peux écrire (avec un ou deux choix alternatifs si vous n'êtes pas sûrs) et j'écrirai 10 micro-fics sur les thèmes suivants.
> 
> 1\. Angst:  
> 2\. AU:  
> 3\. Crack!Fic:  
> 4\. Crossover:  
> 5\. First Time:  
> 6\. Fluff:  
> 7\. Humour:  
> 8\. Hurt/Comfort:  
> 9\. Smut:  
> 10\. UST (aka Unresolved, or Unrequited, Sexual Tension):
> 
> Disclaimer : ils sont pas à moi

**Crossover:**

Sam Tyler avait beau être quelqu'un de très cartésien, atterrir dans les années 70 après s'être fait percuter par une voiture en 2006 avait tendance à vous faire voir la vie autrement. Aussi sa vision de tout ce qui était surnaturel et compagnie avait légèrement changé.

Gene Hunt, lui, avait une toute autre technique, au lieu d'accepter les choses qui paraissaient évidemment surnaturelle, il s'énervait dessus jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui fournisse une explication qu'il juge acceptable.

Aussi, quand une cabine de police bleue était subitement apparu devant eux et qu'un grand type en était sorti, Sam était resté coi mais avant attendu de savoir ce que le type en question voulait, et Gene avait commencé à bougonner, en se dirigeant résolument vers cette personne pour lui aboyer dessus.

Mais la personne en question avait dépassé le commissaire pour se planter devant Sam et le prendre dans ses bras, fort, comme s'il venait de retrouver un ami longtemps perdu. L'inspecteur ne savait pas trop quoi faire, et se contenta de lui tapoter le dos.

Ce qu'il fallait aussi savoir sur Gene Hunt, c'est qu'il avait aussi une propension à tout expliquer avec la phrase : "bande de pédés."

(Si vous ne connaissez pas Life On Mars (c'est un tort, cette série poutre), il faut juste savoir que c'est John Simm qui joue Sam Tyler, d'où l'idée du Xover)

* * *

**AU:**

L'avantage d'être dans un pensionnat, c'est que les professeurs sont plus libres pour discuter avec les élèves, pour les aider quand ils ont un problème, en dehors des heures de cours. Les bureaux des professeurs sont quasiment toujours ouverts, et les élèves en difficulté peuvent venir leur poser des questions presque quand ils veulent.

Voilà pourquoi cet élève-là, Steven Timmons, 16 ans, et quelques difficultés en algèbre, se dirigeait vers le bureau de son professeur de mathématique à 19h. Il frappa trois coups et entra sans attendre la réponse.

"Professeur Yana je… euh… je repasserais. Bonsoir professeur Smith."

Il aurait peut-être dû attendre.

* * *

**Angst:**

(Bon, c'est moyennement angst je trouve…)

Le Docteur testait ses liens, par pure habitude. Il savait très bien que le Master avait tout prévu, et il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir simplement en glissant hors de ses attaches. Il émit un léger soupir alors que ses neurones tournaient à 200 à l'heure, cherchant comment se sortir de là, empêcher le Master de mettre à bien un énième plan machiavélique et sauver tout le monde. Le Master inclus. Surtout le Master en fait.

Encore une fois, il lui proposerait de l'accompagner, de voir les étoiles et les mondes, de parcourir le temps et l'espace à ses côtés, et encore une fois, il lui répondrait la même chose, où une variation sur le même thème.

C'était toujours la même chose, mais il ne pouvait renoncer, jamais. Une vague de douleur le coupa dans ses réflexions et le bruit du tournevis laser résonna désagréablement à ses oreilles, comme souvent en ce moment.

"A quoi tu pensais?"

"…à rien."

* * *

**Smut:**

"Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête"

Le Docteur ravala un gémissement en regardant fixement la table basse à quelques centimètres de lui, ou reposait sa chemise bleue, en boule. Il ne voulait pas regarder la tignasse blonde de l'autre homme qui s'amusait à lécher son nombril en s'échinant à déboutonner son pantalon.

"On avait dit que je venais avec toi si tu me faisais visiter tout ce que je voulais"

Il croisa une seconde le regard du Doctor qui détourna une fois de plus les yeux et lui offrit un sourire amusé en lui retirant son pantalon et refermant une main ferme sur son membre déjà raide.

"Certes, j'imaginais juste que tu parlais de…Ah … d'autres planètes, ou d'autres temps…"

Le Master ne jugea pas utile de lever la tête, se contentant de hausser les épaules en passant et repassant une langue taquine sur sa virilité. Il laissa passer quelques instant avant de le lâcher une seconde pour répondre, alors qu'une de ses mains se glissait discrètement un peu plus au sud.

"Le Tardis a bien assez de pièces… et quand je parlais de "visiter" je ne pensais pas exactement à ça"

* * *

**First Time:**

(l'idée n'est pas de moi, je me dédouane totalement, c'est pas ma faute)

Le Master avait été conciliant, il s'était laissé emmener, il avait assisté en silence et tenté de comprendre. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris quand se lever ni applaudir, ni même l'utilité de la chose, mais il était resté silencieux, et avait tenté de suivre, vraiment.

Il applaudit même poliment à la fin, et finit par se tourner vers son ami, un air hautement dubitatif sur les traits.

"Ote-moi d'un doute, tu m'as fait assister à cette chose pour m'aider à, je cite, apprécier les humains, c'est bien ça?"

"Oui, c'est dans ce genre de rassemblements qu'ils sont les plus … appréciables, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Tu conçois que pour apprécier des gens, il faut les comprendre, oui?"

"Oui."

"Alors pourquoi tu m'emmène voir un sport qui malgré mon QI surélevé me reste après 3h de match complètement obscur?"

"Ah. Nan mais c'est le cricket ça, je crois que même eux n'y comprennent rien…"

* * *

**UST :**

"Non mais sérieusement…"

"Jack, tu parles quand même d'un type qui vous a séquestré pendant un an, et qui t'as torturé…"

"Mais on parle pas de moi là, il s'en fout de moi."

"Mais lui il l'a transformé en petit vieux et fait vivre dans une tente pour s'en servir comme singe savant."

"De l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas… je t'ai déjà parlé de mon ex qui a fait exploser la moitié de Cardiff?"

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et réprima un éclat de rire, décidemment, quand Jack Harkness avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Mais c'était la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait parler de son année passée à parcourir le monde, sa famille ne voulait pas en parler, et le reste du monde avait oublié.

"Nan, et puis, il mettait les Scissor Sisters à fond tous les matins, ça ça veut tout dire."

* * *

**Hurt/Comfort:**

(Bon alors la partie comfort est vraiment compliqué à capter, j'admets, mais quand tu visualise bien la scène, je pense que c'est logique…)

Le Master regardait le canon du revolver dans l'œil. Si on lui avait dit qu'il serait dans cette situation quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait ri au nez de la personne en question. Le Docteur, une arme, nan mais franchement. Bon, d'accord, il avait particulièrement merdé sur ce coup-ci, mais, est-ce que c'était une raison pour le tuer?

Bon, oui, évidemment, c'était une raison, pour n'importe qui d'autre la réponse était évidente, le tuer sauverait la terre, et réglerait tous les problèmes.

Mais le Docteur, le Docteur trouvait toujours une solution qui sauvait tout le monde, lui inclut. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il en vienne à cette extrémité. Bien sûr ils avaient leurs petits différends, ils s'asticotaient et se battaient de temps en temps, lui essayait de prendre le contrôle de l'univers, ou d'une planète, et le Docteur l'en empêchait, puis essayait de le convaincre d'arrêter…

Mais là, il voulait juste en finir, l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait réussi à lui donner envie de tuer. Le Time Lord ravala un gémissement et leva les yeux du canon de l'arme pour les planter fermement dans les yeux du Docteur. Qu'il le fasse, qu'il en finisse, puisqu'il en avait envie.

"Move out of the way."

* * *

**Humour:**

(J'ai hésité à le mettre en crack tellement c'est n'imp, bonus point à ceux qui captent la référence)

"Allo?"

"Doctooor…"

"… Oui?"

"C'était juste pour entendre le son de ta voix."

"D'ac-cord…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu portes en ce moment?"

"Un imper marron, un costume marron…"

"Sexy."

"Des chaussettes oranges."

"Moi je ne porte rien…"

"Je sais, tu es à un mètre de moi de l'autre côté de la console, tu sais je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais je crois que le principe du phone-sex c'est qu'on ne puisse pas se voir."

* * *

**Crack!Fic:**

(c'est nul XD mais je suis pas douée en Crack, et puis ça me permet de bien enchainer sur le couple suivant xD)

"Ces humains, ils ne savent vraiment plus quoi inventer"

"Mais c'est ça qui est superbe, ils sont coincé sur cette petite planète, et ils arrivent à s'évader comme ça, c'est beau."

"Nan mais là c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, comment on peut avoir ce genre d'idées, c'est n'importe quoi"

"Pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu regardes?"

"Star trek."

* * *

**Fluff :**

La porte du Tardis s'ouvrit alors qu'il s'était enfin stabilisé au-dessus de la cascade de Medusa. Les deux hommes s'assirent dans l'embrasure de la porte, les jambes dans le vide, et restèrent à admirer le spectacle un moment. Il fallait admettre, comme tous les autres endroits où il l'avait emmené, c'était magnifique, sublime même.

Mais il n'allait pas lui donner raison, pas encore, premièrement parce que son égo surdimensionné ne le lui permettrait pas, deuxièmement parce qu'en continuant de parcourir l'espace-temps pour le convaincre que l'univers recélait des merveilles, il pouvait rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui…


End file.
